


poetry

by limegreen_moonbeam



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limegreen_moonbeam/pseuds/limegreen_moonbeam





	1. Chapter 1

## 7.18.2020

emptiness is a profound thing.

or is it confused with loneliness?

perhaps they are the same.

maybe it is longing.

not for a person or a place or a thing,

but for a feeling.

rays of sunlight come in through the window.

the sun is setting,

and the dust is settling.

I wish the dust would settle in my mind,

on memories,

like pictures left forgotten on a shelf.


	2. Chapter 2

## 8.30.2020

I want to capture the feeling

of standing on top of a tall building,

watching the sunset below the horizon.

does anyone experience the bittersweet end of a day the way I do?

I want to capture the feeling

of a song that crushes the soul,

a harmony that tears the heart in two.

does anyone hear music the way I do?

I want to capture my feelings,

put them in boxes and store them in the attic,

like old pictures, memories waiting to be remembered.

will anyone remember me?


	3. Chapter 3

## 12.16.2020

I think I'm missing

from another world,

my place is among the stars.

but I can't escape.

the consequence is my shadow.

is anyone listening?

I'm tired and I'm scared.

I feel I could raze the earth,

and never shed a tear.


End file.
